


Step-Up

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re one hell of a lumpy foot stool.” Tim replies with a smile, mischief sparkling in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif.](http://tlttc.tumblr.com/post/19381864447)

Tim steals a quicks look up at Kon as they walk down a sidewalk in downtown Gotham. The light play off his strong features, highlighting the strong nose and jaw line. Cheek bones are accentuated by different colors as they walk past stores. Bright eyes looking through displays and the street as they walk, shining with interest anytime they spy something curious.  
  


A sudden urge overwhelms him. It makes him grab Kon by the elbow and quickly drag the laughing boy into the nearest dark alley. Kon doesn’t question him and simply plays along, which makes his heart thump achingly sweet inside his chest. With a quick check to make sure that they’re alone, he looks back at Kon.  
  


Shadows fall over him like a dark blanket but they don’t hide his curious expression. But he remains quiet and docile, waiting for Tim to move. The urge rises again, like a high tide rolling over the beach and pushes him forward.  
  


One step and he’s within arm’s reach but not within his lips. A small voice sighs woefully at his shorter stature, his second step lands on top of Kon’s foot. His left foot flexed fully so that he’s balanced precariously on the very tip of his sneakers, to give him the necessarily inches.   
  


Heat suffuses through him, sweet and hot as their lips make contact. He can feel Kon’s smile against his lips. It adds a greater sweetness to the tender contact, like adding honey to milk. Makes him shift his arms, from Kon’s arms to around his broad shoulders. Kon’s hands are a firm pressure against his lower back, helping him stay in place as they kiss.  
  


But suddenly his right foot gives out, making him break away with a breathy laugh on his lips. He stumbles as he tries not to fall but Kon’s hand keep him steady even as he laughs as well.  
  


“You okay?” he asks as Tim stands up straight again.  
  


“You’re one hell of a lumpy foot stool.” Tim replies with a smile, mischief sparkling in his eyes.  
  


“But I’m  _your_  lumpy foot stool. Lumps and all.” Kon replies with a louder laugh as he pulls Tim in for another kiss.


End file.
